


Cabin Fever

by FateFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateFics/pseuds/FateFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are stuck in their hotel and find themselves a little bored. After spending one night together, they realize that there might actually be something more between them than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m just bored, Niall,” Liam replied, his voice gravelly as he paced around the room, trying to think of something to do.

Niall continued to record him, grinning up at his friend from where he was sitting on the sofa. “What have you done today?”

Liam looked over at Niall, shaking his head before giving him a smirking smile. “Absolutely nothing, Niall.”

Niall laughed as Liam suddenly turned on him and head butted his phone, and he turned off the camera and tossed the phone to the side, shaking his head. “I’m going mad, bro. There’s like, nothing to do. What are the others doing? Except Zayn. I already know what he’s doing.” Perrie was on the tour with them all for a few days, and ever since she’d gotten there, Zayn hadn’t left her side. Niall didn’t have to guess too hard at what those two were probably doing right now. He saw Liam shrug and he sighed, tilting his head back so that he could stare at the ceiling. “You know what, bro?” Niall asked softly, not looking over at Liam. He heard Liam grunt softly as he continued to pace around the room. Niall reckoned that was Liam’s way of asking him to continue. “Now I get why all those American movies always have some dude laying in his bed, throwing a baseball in the air and playing catch with himself. I really want to throw a ball right now.” He went through the motions of throwing an invisible ball into the air and then he caught it, before pretending to cheer. “You think we could get someone to get us a ball? Oh, I bet you Harry has his football in his room. We could totally knick it and play catch in the corridor.”

Liam sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Niall, reaching over and grabbing the phone that Niall had tossed to the side a moment before. He stared at it and then unlocked it, looking through Niall’s pictures and videos for a moment. He chuckled as he saw the video that Niall had just taken of him, and he pulled it up in Instagram and then typed out a message that he thought sounded a bit like something Niall would say, and he sent it off, smirking over at Niall and handing him the phone back. “How much you wanna bet that if we take some selfies we can get the fans trending for us to do a twitcam or something?” He asked, giving Niall a sneaky look. “Oh, and I don’t want to know where Harry’s balls might be right now, mate.” He gave Niall a sneaky grin. “Probably slapping up against Louis’ ass.”

“Ugh, that’s the world’s worst mental image,” Niall said, but he was laughing so hard at what Liam had said that Liam knew that Niall had definitely been picturing it. Liam laughed along with him, shaking his head. “Shit. Where do you think they are really, though?”

Niall shrugged, and he turned the camera back on and took a couple selfies of both of them before sending them off into cyberspace, barely having to wait two seconds before the mentions started pouring in, ranging from someone sweetly saying hi all the way to someone else not so sweetly asking them to do a variety of things to the various orifices of their body. Most of the responses, however, were requests for a twitcam, and Niall laughed, showing his mentions to Liam. “Yup. Basically.”

Liam smiled almost gleefully, and he leaned his head back against the sofa again. “I am so borrrrreddddd,” Liam whined, pouting over at Niall. They could still hear the fans chanting outside the hotel, and he glanced at his watch. It was after midnight, and Liam shook his head, sighing. “Like, I’m not tired, but I also don’t want to listen to that anymore.” He told him, pointing his thumb at the window. Niall nodded in agreement, and they both sat there for a moment before simultaneously sighing.

“Fuck. There’s literally nothing to do.” Niall let out a groan. “Why does the Ryder Cup have to come on at bloody stupid o’clock?”

Shrugging for what felt like the fiftieth time, Liam glanced over at Niall before looking back at the tv. “You do realize I’m only hanging out with you till it starts, right? I’m not staying up to watch it with you.” Niall nodded, and Liam gave him a smile. A moment later, he sighed heavily. “You know what would be nice? If Sophia were still here. Then it’d be my balls slapping up against someone’s ass.” He laughed as Niall wrinkled up his nose and shook his head, pushing Liam away from him.

“You’re disgusting. I’m calling Sophia right now to tell her you said that.”

Liam scrambled to grab Niall’s phone away from him, and he reached out with one hand and dug his fingers into Niall’s side, tickling him. He got the response he was hoping for, and Niall’s phone flew up into the air as Niall squealed, and Liam caught it, shoving it deep into his pocket. “No. Bad Niall. Very bad Niall. You’ll wake her up and then I’ll be the one to get in trouble for you waking her up.”

They both fell into silence again, staring blankly at the tv, not really listening to anything the US congress was actually saying in their little debate. Niall sighed. When Liam said nothing, Niall sighed again, louder.

“You trying to learn to breathe through your mouth?” Liam asked, not looking away from the tv. He grabbed the remote. “Ugh, there’s gotta be something else on besides this boring shit.”

Niall looked over at Liam, turning to face him a little. “Let’s sneak out and go to a club. There are clubs in Charlotte, right?”

“If we sneak out and go to a club you’re going to miss the start of the Ryder Cup and then I’ll have to deal with you moping about it till we get back to the hotel,” Liam replied, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jeans and packing it against his hand. He pulled out a cigarette for himself and then handed one to Niall, gesturing over to the balcony. “Come on.” Niall followed Liam out onto the balcony, and he sat down in one of the chairs out there, kicking his feet up on the bannister as he stared up into the night sky. The cigarette dangled from his lips for a moment, but then Liam flicked his lighter in Niall’s face and Niall’s eyes widened before he grabbed the cigarette and leaned forward a little, lighting up the tip. He took a drag as he settled back in his chair again, staring over at Liam for a moment before looking back at the sky.

“Hey. Mate.”

Liam looked up, blowing smoke into the wind as he glanced over at Niall. “Yeah, mate?”

“If I asked you to do something for me, would you be a dick about it and tell the others?”

Liam sniffed and then shook his head. “No. Why? What do you want me to do for you?” He asked, giving Niall a slightly worried, slightly apprehensive look. “You okay?”

Nodding again, Niall flicked some ash onto the ground of the balcony and then licked his lips. He reached down and adjusted his shorts, trying to get a bit more comfortable in the hard deck chair. “Yeah. I’m okay. I’m just…look, it’s kind of been…a while.”

Liam stared at him blankly, shaking his head. “Been a while since what?”

Niall waited for the dull look on Liam’s face to change as he stared at him like he was an idiot. He glanced down at his lap, trying to get Liam to get the hint, and finally a look of realization dawned on Liam’s face. “Yep. There it is,” Niall said sarcastically.

Shoving Niall’s arm gently, Liam stuck his cigarette back between his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Niall carefully. “Okay. And what’s that got to do with me? You’re not asking me to do something with you, right? Cos like I said to the fans, mate, I am 100% not gay.” He took another drag of his cigarette, looking at Niall as he gave him a little nod.

Niall gave Liam a look, and he rolled his eyes at him, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. He brought his hand to his forehead, staring at Liam. “I know you’re not gay, you idiot. Neither am I, but God, come on, mate. Do you know how old it gets wanking yourself every single day? At least you’ve had Sophia out to visit you. Zayn’s got Perrie, and Lou said El would be coming out sometime soon…and Harry’s got, I don’t know, whoever.” Harry tended to be quite secretive about his true sex life, even to them.

Liam looked at Niall skeptically. “You’re not making me feel any better in thinking that you’re not asking me to do something with you.” He furrowed his brow. “Besides, didn’t you like just have sex a few days ago? You went out in Austin, didn’t you?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah, but that didn’t count. It was just a quickie in the toilet in that bar. Like the last time I did anything decent was in Vegas.” Niall whistled, shaking his head as he remembered that night. That had been a good, good night.

“Niall, you do realize Vegas was barely more than a week ago, right? That’s not a while.”

Niall nodded emphatically. “It is so! Sophia left like three days ago, and you’re already gotten antsy because she isn’t here. Even the day after she left I heard you talking to Andy about how you missed her blowjobs already.”

“Well, have you seen her lips? You’d miss her blowjobs, too, if you’d ever gotten one from her.” He pointed his finger at Niall. “And that is not an invitation for you to visit my girlfriend when we get back to London and ask her to suck you off, mate.”

Niall laughed, shaking his head. “I wasn’t planning on it, mate, but the fact that you’d actually say that is fucking hilarious. Give me my phone, I’ve definitely got to make sure to call her now. That’s great craic, mate. Oh my god. I just need to write down everything you say to give to Sophia. Or just to read over again by m’self.” He grinned at Liam, who finished off his cigarette, shaking his head at Niall. He stood up, heading back inside. “I still don’t get what it is you want me to do for you.” Liam called out as Niall followed him back into the room. He sat on the sofa again, looking back up at Niall.

“Simple. That girl at the bar downstairs gave you her phone number. You’re not gonna use it, are you? Call her for me. See if she might want to come up, maybe.”

Liam furrowed his brow as he looked at Niall, and he rolled his eyes. “So make your own booty call for you? Mate…that’s just…kind of pathetic. Besides, I thought this was supposed to be a bro night? We haven’t even cracked open the mini bar yet.” He could tell Niall was getting frustrated, and he sighed, getting up and walking over to the mini bar and pulling it open. He grabbed a few mini bottles of Jack Daniels and a couple of Cokes, and he put them down on the coffee table in front of Niall while he went off to fill up the ice bucket. When he came back, it was to see that Niall had already drank down one of the Jack’s, and Liam smirked as he sat down next to him. He filled their glasses with ice and then mixed the drinks, making sure that he was heavy handed with the alcohol. Niall sat there watching him, eating from a bag of M&Ms in his lap. Liam handed the glass over to him, and then he clinked his glass against Niall’s, smiling.

“To bros.”

Niall snorted, and nodded. “To bros.”

Five Jack and Cokes (each) later, Niall and Liam were smashed and Liam giggled stupidly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the phone number the bartender had given him earlier. “Here. Call her if you want. Should have let you call her to begin with.”

Niall caught a fit of giggles as he grabbed the paper from Liam’s hand and he stared at it, the numbers blurring together. “Is that a 3 or an 8?” He asked, turning his head as he tried to read the handwriting. After a moment he crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. “Fuck it. She probably kisses like a dead fish anyway. She had those dead fish lips.” He snorted, and Liam laughed next to him, holding his hand against his mouth to keep him from spitting out his drink.

“What are dead fish lips?” He asked, swallowing his drink and then pursing his lips together like he was trying to figure out what dead fish lips were meant to look like. Niall made a face that made Liam began cracking up again, his face going red from all the laughter.

Niall laughed loudly, slapping his knee. “You know, like Meg Ryan. Like she used to be normal, and now her lips look like this.” He used his fingers to press his lips together, and the look reminded Liam a bit of a platypus. He snorted, which naturally only sent Niall back into a fit of giggles again.

“Hey. Bro,” Liam started, nudging Niall for a moment, his leg draped over Niall’s. He was scrolling through his phone, looking through what some of the fans had said about their pictures earlier. “Hey, hey bro. Some of these are really funny. Listen to this one, Niall. Listen to it….’Liam is 100% not gay…but it’s not gay if it’s a brojob.’” Liam cackled like an idiot, showing the phone to Niall. “That’s kind of what I thought you wanted me to do earlier. You got me nervous there for a minute, mate. Two minutes, actually. Maybe even three. I was worried.”

Hearing that Liam seemed to think Niall had been asking for a brojob earlier sent Niall into hysterics, and he wiped at his eyes, burying his head in his arms as he tried to compose himself. He shook his head, unable to stop the smile that seemed permanently implanted on his face as he laughed. “No! No, no, no, no.” He sighed, trying to catch his breath. “Oh, my God, you actually thought that?” He brushed his hand through his hair, feeling a bit more composed. “Have you ever done that with anyone, though? Like, I won’t tell anyone if you have.” Niall nodded. “It was Andy. Wasn’t it?”

Liam gave Niall a confused look. “What? No! No, I’ve never done anything like that before. Why would I need to? I’ve always had a girlfriend.” He looked over at Niall, frowning at him. “Have you ever done that?” he asked, his eyes searching Niall’s for a moment. Niall shook his head.

“Nah. But like…I might? Like if someone really wanted me to and no one would ever find out about it? I’d probably do it, yeah.” He pointed his finger at Liam, tapping it against the tip of his nose. “That especially does not leave this room. Okay? Kay. I need more Jack. And Coke. Jack and Cokes are great. Fuck, I’m glad we’re able to sleep in tomorrow.” He moved over the fridge and grabbed two Jack’s, tossing one of them at Liam. “Waterfall, mate, waterfall!” Niall cracked open the bottle and guzzled it down, watching as Liam did they same. They then crashed the bottles back down to the table, watching as they bounced off and fell to the floor.

“So, what do you think is a brojob? Would it be like a bj?” Liam asked, looking worried. “Or would it be like a hand job? Cos like, that’s going two very different routes there. Like, it’d be like if you were in a car and you were going down the street, and then that street split in two, and then you’d have to pick which side of the split you should take…like, what do you even do, mate?”

Niall stared at Liam, scratching his head. “You’re thinking too hard about this.” He suddenly laughed, the grin spreading across his face. Liam laughed, too, pointing at him. “You said hard.” Niall nodded, laughing. “I know! I know. Oh, fuck. Fuck me, I’m drunk. Wow.” He looked at Liam, pointing at him again. “And didn’t mean that you should fuck me cos that’d be really dumb. Maybe. Mostly.” Niall frowned, looking away for a second. “So maybe we should.”

“Maybe we should…what?” Liam asked, staring over at Niall again.

Niall shrugged. “I mean, I’m bored. You’re bored. We’ve been stuck in this hotel room all day, and the Ryder Cup still doesn’t come on for another twenty minutes…I mean, what would be so bad about trying it? Just once? And bonus, we’re drunk, so we might not even remember it tomorrow. It’s the best of both worlds. I can be Miley and you can be Hannah, and it’s great.”

Liam still looked confused. “Wait, you wanna try a brojob? Seriously? Now?” He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat heavily. “Like you mean a bro bj or bro hand job?” He asked, wanting to be clear about what was going on. “And are you sure this is a good idea? Cos I’m kind of wondering if maybe it’s not a good idea. But I mean, I could be just thinking too hard.” Liam said ‘hard’ intentionally that time, and once again, he and Niall erupted into giggles. 

Niall sighed. “Oh, man. We’re fucking wasted.”


	2. Chapter 2

Niall sat next to Liam on the big hotel bed…well, sort of next to Liam. There was a good two foot gap between the two of them, and as Niall told Liam, they were leaving room for Jesus. Liam had laughed loudly at that, looking over at Niall. “Oh, is Zayn joining in on this, too?” There was a picture of Zayn that had been taken at one of their concerts, and with the way his head had been tilted towards the sky, he’d looked eerily like Jesus. Niall simply stared at Liam for a moment, shaking his head at him before cracking a smile. “Be careful. You might start sounding like Harry soon if you keep on making jokes like that.” Liam glared at Niall for a moment, but then he leaned back against the pillows, looking down at himself.

 

Both he and Niall were sitting there in their boxer shorts, having drunkenly decided that it was indeed a good idea to try out the whole brojob thing. Liam bit down on his bottom lip, waiting as Niall turned on his laptop and pulled up his porn files. “Whatcha reckon, mate? You want the regular stuff or lesbians?” Niall asked, and Liam gave him a considered look before looking down at Niall’s body.

 

“I think there’s enough dick in here that we don’t need to be watching it, too. I vote for lesbians.” Niall smirked at Liam’s comment, but he nodded and pulled up one of his favorite lesbian nudie flicks. It started off a little boring, and Liam’s attention drifted away from the computer screen and back up to the telly, which was muted on the channel that the Ryder Cup was supposed to be playing on soon. Liam stared at the tv for a moment, still feeling a little bored, but then the sounds of two women kissing and moaning provocatively forced him to direct his attention back to the computer screen. He could see Niall moving out of the corner of his eye, and he was afraid to look over at him, for fear that he might catch him wanking off already. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and Liam looked over at Niall very quickly, and he blushed as he saw that Niall was gripping himself through his boxer shorts, stroking himself lazily.

 

Liam looked back at the computer screen, still blushing, and he nervously moved his hand over his own lap, his hand shaking a little as he lowered it down onto his cock. He jumped at the touch, even though he’d touched himself millions of times before. The fact that he was now touching himself in front of one of his best guy friends in the world was more than a little nerve-wracking, and Liam was a bit jumpy because of it.

 

“Relax, Liam,” Niall murmured, his voice sounding determined. Liam looked over at him again, and he realized that Niall’s hand had moved inside of his boxers, and if he tilted his head back just a little, he could see the head of Niall’s cock peeking out from beneath the elastic band of the boxers. Liam’s own cock reacted to the sight, and he squeezed it through the fabric of his boxers as it began to harden. Liam licked his lips and then closed his eyes, concentrating on the sounds of the two girls in the video, rather than the sight of his friend’s quickly hardening cock. He continued to stroke his cock as he listened to the girls, and it wasn’t long before he was completely hard. When he opened his eyes again, Liam gasped, his gaze automatically falling to Niall’s lap. He had taken off his boxers while Liam’s eyes were closed, and now Niall was openly stroking his cock, which was standing erect and proud. Liam swallowed and pulled in a deep breath, not sure what to do with the realization that watching Niall wank was turning him on even more than the video was. Sighing, Liam pushed his boxers down his hips a bit, letting his own cock loose from the confines of the fabric.

 

Closing his eyes again, his thoughts turned to Sophia and that beautiful mouth of hers, and he imagined her giving him a blow job, picturing her eyes staring up at him as those big lips wrapped around the head of his cock. That certainly did the trick, and Liam gasped as his cock throbbed in his hand. He kept picturing Sophia, ignoring the sounds coming from the computer, when suddenly, Liam felt another hand on his cock. He jumped, his eyes darting open as he looked over at Niall, who was sitting closer to him than Liam remembered him being. Niall was still watching the computer screen, one hand on his own cock and his other hand on Liam’s. At first, Liam wanted to swat Niall’s hand away, but then he felt Niall’s thumb brush over his frenulum, and Liam’s entire body shuddered.

 

“Jesus, Liam. You’re liking this, aren’t you?” Niall snickered as his hand twisted down Liam’s cock, and Liam opened his eyes just enough to glare at Niall.

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Liam breathed out, biting down hard on his bottom lip as Niall’s talented fingers brushed lightly against his balls, making them practically quiver. “Fuck, are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Liam’s head fell back against the pillows and he gasped loudly, lifting his own hand up to his mouth and spitting into it before bringing it down to his cock and lubricating it as his and Niall’s hands brought him closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly Niall’s hand disappeared, and Liam opened his eyes again, looking over at him. “Fuck, man, why’d you stop?” Liam asked, keening softly as the pressure that had been building up in his balls ebbed away.

 

“Because this doesn’t work out if it’s just you who gets off. You want me to keep touching you, you gotta touch me. Fair thing to do, mate.”

 

Liam’s breath hitched at Niall’s words, and he stared at him for a moment before sighing in aggravation. “Fine.”

 

Liam spat into his hand again, and his gaze flicked back up to Niall’s, and for a moment, the two of them simply stared at each other. Pulling in a somewhat shaky breath, Liam hesitantly reached for Niall’s cock, and he took it gently in his hand, too nervous to really do anything other than let himself get used to the feel of it in his hand. Niall didn’t exactly have the biggest cock in the world, but Liam was surprised by its girth, which was thicker than his own. Liam looked almost perplexed as he held Niall’s cock, letting his thumb brush over the vein that ran down the length of the shaft, feeling it pulsing as the blood rushed through it.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, mate, it’s not gonna wank itself. You want me to start callin’ you a tease?”

 

Liam looked up at Niall in surprise, but then he rolled his eyes and tightened his grip, pumping Niall’s cock like he would his own. It was an awkward thing to do from this angle, and he had to move his other hand over his own cock just so he could be certain he was doing it correctly. All he really needed to do was look at Niall’s face, though, in order to know if he was doing something correctly, and he felt his heart thump madly in his chest as he looked up and saw Niall’s head dipped back against the pillows, his eyes shut just tightly enough so that the skin around his eyes wrinkled. Liam’s gaze fell to Niall’s mouth, which was hanging open, his breaths getting more and more shallow the longer Liam touched him. He watched as Niall’s adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, and for just a tiny moment, Liam was almost tempted to lean over and kiss him…but that would have been going too far. It would be too intimate. This wasn’t about intimacy. This was about getting off.

 

Forcing himself to look away from Niall’s face, Liam let go of his own cock and reached over to grab Niall’s hand, their fingers lacing together momentarily as Liam guided Niall’s hand to his cock. “I touch you, you touch me, remember?” Liam murmured, grunting as he felt Niall’s fingers wrap more tightly around him.

 

Liam’s whole body felt like it was on fire as Niall’s hand worked his cock. He didn’t want to be as turned on as he was, but he was undeniably harder than he’d been even a few days before with Sophia, which was actually quite a terrifying thought. He didn’t want to dwell too much on that realization at the moment, though, and he gasped as Niall’s hand tightened and tugged on his cock, steadily pulling him closer and closer to the brink. He listened to Niall’s short breaths and soft words of encouragement, the soft Irish lilt in his voice sending a jolt to Liam’s balls in a way that it definitely never had before. For the first time, Niall’s voice sounded sexy to him, and Liam squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the thoughts telling him that for at least the next couple of days, he was probably going to get a bit of a stiffie any time Niall said something to him.

 

Fuck this brojob shit. Liam would put an end to the whole thing…but it just felt too fucking good to stop. What was the point in stopping if you were just going to get blue balls out of it?

 

He opened his eyes again, concentrating on the laptop screen once more. The brunette in the video was going down on the ginger, and Liam watched with almost too much concentration as the girl slid her tongue along the other girl’s slit before she let her mouth close in over her clit. Liam groaned at the sight, and he quickened his hand on Niall’s cock, turning his head to watch his friend. His own hips pushed up against Niall’s hand, signaling to Niall that he wanted him to go faster, as well. Niall seemed to get the hint, and as they stroke each other furiously, Liam felt his body beginning to grow warm, and his toes curled as the pressure in his balls continued to build up. He whimpered as he felt his balls quiver, and for a moment his dick felt so full. It was red and aching and so hard, and as Niall’s fingers brushed against the underside of his shaft again, he knew he’d passed the point of no return. In those few seconds, his entire groin began to tingle, and Liam’s eyes shut tightly as wave after wave of his orgasm flooded through his body, pulsating out through the end of his cock. He cried out loudly as he came, his cum shooting out of him in spurts all over Niall’s hand and his belly. He was sweating, and breathing hard, and he suddenly felt very numb. The room around him faded somewhat, and as he looked forward, the only thing he could focus on was Niall. There was a moment of complete clarity as he stared at him, and when the feeling started to come back to his body, it only took a few more tugs at Niall’s cock before he was coming, too.

 

It was odd watching his friend having an orgasm, but at the same time, Liam was floored by how sexy it was. Niall’s whole body seemed to go rigid, and Liam stared as Niall clenched at the sheets, his knuckles going white from the strain. Liam swallowed, his own soft cock twitching just a little as he felt Niall’s cock get somehow even harder in his hand before the inevitable moment, and when Niall came, Liam jumped as strings of milky white cum shot out of him, some of it hitting him in the face. He stared at Niall in shock as he let go of his cock, and he reached up to wipe Niall’s cum off his face, his hand shaking. He must not have gotten all of it off, though, because a second later, Niall was lifting his hand to Liam’s face, wiping at it in a few places.

 

“Sorry, mate. But probably could’ve been avoided if you hadn’t been holding my dick so that it was pointed straight at your face,” Niall teased, giving Liam a lop-sided grin. The grin faded pretty quickly, though, as Liam continued to stare at Niall, and Liam felt himself suddenly beginning to blush as he watched Niall. They were both quiet for a few seconds, neither of them able to do much other than stare into the other’s face, but very suddenly, Niall’s phone loudly began playing the opening chords to ’Take It To The Limit,’ and Liam jumped, and he broke his gaze with Niall. He reached over and grabbed Niall’s phone off the nightstand, realizing it was Niall’s alarm, and Liam handed it over to him before then reaching out and grabbing the television remote, turning the mute off so that Niall could watch the Ryder Cup.

 

He glanced at Niall again, clearing his throat. “I think I’m going to go now. I’ll, uh…I’ll just see you tomorrow. Hope the Cup goes, uh, well.” Liam faltered a little as he glanced around on the floor, looking for his clothes. He pulled himself off the bed, pulling his pants back up his hips, and then he quickly grabbed his jeans and shirt off the floor, his hands still shaking as he put them back on. He didn’t even bother putting on his shoes, simply scooping them up off the floor instead and giving Niall a little wave before exiting the room as quickly as possible. When the door closed behind him, Liam let himself stop, resting his head against the door for a moment as he tried to calm himself down. After a few deep breaths, Liam pulled himself away from the door, and he began walking down the corridor to his room, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Sophia’s number. When she answered, he grinned, forcing all thoughts of Niall out of his head as he entered his room, and he collapsed on his bed, determined to fall asleep with only his girlfriend on his mind as her sweet voice filled his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only worked on the first two chapters for now. There will be more, but I'm just not sure how long it'll take me to get to them. Sometimes I'm very busy and sometimes I'm not busy at all. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
